Alma de Dragón
by JuliaSoant
Summary: Habían sido engañados en el pasado, y la sombra de eso aun recaía en ellos. Pero él tenía planes, utilizaría lo que ella mas amaba en el mundo para hacerla suya, eternamente.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es de mi sexy imaginación :V

 **Titulo** : Alma de Dragón

 **Pareja** : Sakura Haruno /Sasuke Uchiha

 **Fiction Rank:** M

 **Genero** : Romance, drama, ciencia ficción, comedia, universo alternativo, gore, misterio, fantasía.

 **Notas** : Las palabras en cursiva son recuerdos, las palabras en (paréntesis y cursiva) son pensamientos. Los asteriscos **** son para separar escenas o hechos.

 **Advertencias** : Lemmon, lenguaje obsceno, muerte de un personaje, violación, tortura, sadomasoquismo, masoquismo. Ooc (hard). DarkSasuke

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo, donde humanos vivían entre seres fantásticos, donde los cuatro continentes eran reinados por reyes y sus poderosos compañeros, dragones.

Firus, Ventus, Aquos y Subterra eran los cuatro continentes donde estas criaturas vivían felices, y sobre ellos, en un hermoso castillo de cristal reinaba la diosa dragón, Magnolia, hija del poderoso e imponente Sol. Ella se encargaba de dar vida y paz a las cuatro naciones, así como sus bendiciones y amor.

Bajo estas naciones, oculto en lo más profundo, rodeado de oscuridad y olvido, vivía el dios dragón, Darknolia. Él, hijo de la dulce y noble luna, se encargaba de llenar sus corazones de odio, de sufrimiento, de agonía. Reía cuan niño ante las guerras, disfrutando del sufrimiento y la sangre derramada.

Un día Magnolia, la diosa dragón, desesperada por la guerra y el sufrimiento de sus hijos, bajó hasta el hogar de Darknolia, decida a frenar la ira del dios.

Cuando Darknolia vio a tan hermosa criatura quedo enamorado de ella, y la quiso como suya. Magnolia se presentó ante el, pidiendo deter la guerra, y el, dispuesta a conquistarla, acepto.

Magnolia, orgullosa observaba como la guerra cedia y sus hijos comenzaban a regresar a casa, vivos.

Entonces, Darknolia se refugió en los brazos de la diosa, sediento de amor y compañía, y ella, dispuesta a llenar su oscuro corazón, se quedó ahí, a su lado.

La paz reinaba nuevamente en el mundo, el odio, el dolor, la tristeza habían desaparecido. El amor entre ambos dioses dio inicio a una era de paz absoluta, pero la estrella escarlata no estaba contenta, pues deseaba con todo su oscura alma el amor del Dios.

Influenció al rey humano, lo sedujo con riquezas, con la vida eterna y poder.

Este rey, rodeado de poder y ambición tomó la forma de Darknolia y

Se aprovechó del amor de la diosa, la tomó por la fuerza, robando su pureza, alimentándose de su cuerpo, añorando su corazón, corrompiendo su alma.

La diosa vivió encerrada en su castillo décadas, intentando calmar su ira, pues aquel dios, su igual, había herido su orgullo.

Y Darknolia sufrió por la distancia de ella, por su abandono, su odio y su rechazo.

Oscureciendo su corazón nuevamente, amenazando con una nueva guerra. Influenciado por la estrella escarlata, Darknolia decidio atacar a la diosa y ella, al igual fue influenciada por la estrella escarlata, aquella que se encontraba oculta entre la Luna y el Sol, decidió atacar.

Una nueva guerra inició, donde las criaturas, sus hogares y sus vidas parecían. Los cuatro reyes de los continentes, desesperados por acabar con aquella guerra eterna entre ambas deidades, decidieron luchar, unir fuerzas para detenerlos.

El rey del fuego sabia cual era su debilidad, así que utilizando a una bruja, le indicó transformarse en Magnolia, para así engañar al dios.

Darknolia, totalmente segado por su amor y por las dulces palabras de amor que le profesaba fue gravemente herido y encerrado en un ataúd de cristal puro, el cual costó la vida de muchas hadas y brujas blancas.

Al caer Darknolia, seria muy fácil vencer a Magnolia, pues el rey del fuego conocía la debilidad de la diosa: Darknolia.

Un demonio invocado por su reina se transformó en Darknolia, hiriendo a la diosa, y al igual que Darknolia, ella también fue encerrada en un ataúd de cristal oscuro, sacrifio de elfos y demonios.

Y así, la guerra y la era de los dioses terminaba, y con ello daba inicio a la era del hombre, quien conquistó sobre las criaturas.

Danzō era el nombre de aquel ser corrompido por la avaricia, que engañó a dioses y humanos.

La estrella escarlata, totalmente arrepentida por sus actos, al escuchar el llanto de dolor de los dioses decidió redimir su actuar, y dio a luz a un pequeño que se encargaría de unir a esas dos almas que se anhelaban con fervor.

Aquel niño se convirtió en hombre, en caballero, y con una única misión en su humilde vida, liberó a las deidades de sus ataduras, pero Magnolia, herida aun por el engaño de Danzō huyó a su hogar, encerrandose ahí, desconsolada. Y Darknolia, regresó a su hogar, hundiéndose en la amargura, la soledad, y su dolor.

Los siglos, y los milenios transcurrieron, tan rápidos como la misma vida, y con ellos, los Dioses dejaron en el olvido su amor, volviendo a su normalidad, cumpliendo con las órdenes que sus padres les habían asignado.

El día repudiada a la noche, y la noche anhelaba el día.

Y el niño, ahora hombre, anhelaba ver a esas dos almas destinadas a ser una felices, pues el representaba eso, era producto de aquel amor que alguna vez se tuvieron.

Pues Naruto, no seria feliz, si Sakura y Sasuke no lo eran.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter I

**Capitulo I:**

 **Magnolia y Darknolia**

Konoha estaba sumergida en pánico, desesperación. Estaban preparándose para la inevitable reunión de los guardianes de Shinobi, y sus dioses.

Por Magnolia.

¡La reunión de los dioses!

Se recriminaba una y otra vez Tsunade, la guardiana del amor al sentirse una inútil y tener que recurrir a su señora. La guerra entre los humanos y los seres fantásticos había sido declarada, varios pueblos habían desaparecido por completo, tanto humanos como mitológicos.

—Deja de dar vueltas, Hime-sama —masculló Orochimaru, guardián de los conocimientos. A pesar de haber sonado firme y frío, estaba mas nervioso que la guapa rubia. Pues su señor era cruel, despiadado, no dudaría en asesinarlo.

—Posiblemente seremos relevados de nuestros cargos —comentó Jiraiya, guardián de las leyes, con resignación —. Pero nadie se a puesto a pensar en Naruto.

El silencio reinó en la sala, Tsunade reparó por primera vez en el joven rubio que parecía ansioso, temeroso, desesperado, en el marco de la ventana. Naruto, cuya misión en su vida era unir a las dos personas que le dieron la vida, de alguna vaga forma, deseaba verlos. Saber como son ahora con los milenios que habían pasado.

¿Como sería Magnolia, o Sakura-chan como el le llamaba con cariño?¿Como sería Darknolia, o Sasuke-teme, como le llamaba al dios destructor?

"Se acordaran de mi»

Ese sentimiento cobraba nuevamente viejas heridas que juraba ya habían sanado.

Estaba tan solo.

Muchas veces, demasiadas, había encontrado al amor de su vida, y había sido feliz, por lo menos hasta que ella envejecia y por concecuencia, moría.

Ver morir a tu verdadero amor, demasiadas veces, comenzaba a transformarte. A volverte solitario, distante, amargado. Una persona temerosa por sentir el amor, pero que lo anhelaba siempre.

Esta vez, había reencarnado en una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros con destellos azulados (como Sasuke, y eso de alguna forma, le aterraba), unos enigmáticos y exóticos ojos perlados (pero que le recordaban a Sakura-chan). De piel clara, sonrisa suave y tímida. Apegada a su familia, amorosa.

Su nombre ahora, era Hyūga Hinata, hija mayor de una familia de brujos, la princesa de Byakugan le llamaban.

«¿Esta vez, como morirás?»

Asesinada. Ahogada. Dando a luz. Suicidándose. Tratando de escapar. .

«¿Me volverás a abandonar?»

La amargura, los recuerdos y la nostalgia no eran una excelente compañía. Tampoco lo era la soledad, el deseo, el deseo de sentirse amado, de sentirse querido, acompañado.

Sentirse necesitado por alguien.

Viejos recuerdos, la primera vez que la vio, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello corto y rubio, esa vez era una simple humana, se llamaba Luka, era huérfana, sus padres habían muerto.

 _Cuando Sasuke y Sakura habían iniciado con la guerra._

A pesar de estar tan sola como el, estaba llena de vida, de amor. Amor que le brindo a un desconocido que se había enamorado de ella.

Esa vez murió asesinada, cuando volvió al hogar que habían creado juntos, estaba tirada en el suelo, sangre salía de todas partes de su cuerpo y sus ojos le veían, y a la vez no.

La huella del asesino fue evidente. Un abanico de papel descansaba sobre el lugar donde se supone, estaba su corazón, o debía de estarlo, pues aquel lugar tenia un hueco.

Siglos después, de presenciar aquel abanico de papel en los cuerpos de las reencarnaciones de su amada, supo quien había sido el causante de sus muertes.

Sasuke.

La última vez, exactamente hace cincuenta años, el abanico de encontraba en el cuerpo de su bebé, su primer hijo aun unido a su madre, con una espeluznante frase.

 _«¿Que es la felicidad, Naruto? ¿Acaso, yo no soy digno de ella? De ser así, ni tu, ni ella, serán felices. Vivirás lleno de amargura, de soledad, como yo»_

Pero no le guardaba rencor, de alguna forma u otra, se sentía culpable. Su única misión, su razón de vivir, era unir a Sakura y Sasuke, no ser feliz.

Aunque su corazón deseaba con toda fuerza unirse a Hinata, esa vez no lo haría, dejaría esos estúpidos sentimientos, esos que le habían débil, y solo viviría para Sakura y Sasuke. Hasta encontrar su felicidad.

Aquella que de la que el ya experimento.

 _«Esta vez no seré egoísta, Sakura-chan, teme. Esta vez ustedes deben ser felices, y yo me encargare de eso, así pasen otros tres milenios. Ustedes serán felices dattebayo»_

La determinación brilló en sus antes opacos ojos azules. Una nueva esperanza florecía en el. Tal vez, solo tal vez, los tres puedan ser felices. Luchar contra su destino, y vivir. Vivir realmente.

—¿Viviendo en los recuerdos, Uzumaki?

No necesitó voltear para saber quien era, por mas estúpido que sonase, lo sabia.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, no quiso discutir con él esa vez, tal vez luego iría a su hogar y pelearían como si de niños se tratasen.

—Me conoces bien, teme.

—Hmp.

—Pero no del todo —quiso girar y ver como borraba esa sonrisa del rostro, seguramente sus cejas estaban fruncidas. El sharingan brillaba en sus ojos —. Esta vez, me imagino a Sakura-chan, me pregunto como sera. Si habrá cambiado algo, su cabello, ¿crees que lo lleva largo, corto, trenzado, risado? ¿Sus ojos seguirán siendo tan grandes y brillantes, resplandecientes...? ¿Se acordara de mi, de ti?

Sabia que Sasuke no le contestaría, cuando los minutos pasaron y Sasuke no respondió giró, admirando, en secreto, al dios destructor.

Su cabello era largo, le llegaba a los hombros y cubría su ojo izquierdo. Sasuke le veía con frialdad desde su trono, con Jiraiya y Orochimaru a su lado, temerosos.

Sasuke estaba distinto parecía más, humano, que la ultima vez que lo vio. Su rostro era mas expresivo, sus ojos parecían brillar. Naruto lo sabia, al igual que el mismo Sasuke.

 _Estaba feliz._

Poco a poco, los integrantes de aquella asamblea comenzaban a llegar, representantes de brujas, hadas, duendes, elfos, humanos, reyes y reinas.

Los asientos que conformaban una "V" inversa se llenaron, pero solo faltaba uno, el que se encontraba a lado de Sasuke.

El asiento de Sakura.

—Llega tarde, mí señora —susurró Tsunade, con sorpresa al ver por primera vez a su señora.

—Una diosa nunca llega tarde, Tsunade, los demás llegan temprano —respondió con suavidad y elegancia mientras caminaba a pasos lentos hasta su asiento, a lado de, Darknolia.

El mundo a su alrededor pareció congelarse, las voces, los sonidos, incluso el mismo tiempo pareció desaparecer.

Sakura le veía fijamente, al igual que el. Ninguno perdía de vista los movimientos del otro.

Sakura, Magnolia, como se llamara esa vez, estaba mas hermosa de lo que recordar. Su largo cabello estaba risado solo de las puntas, sus ojos seguían igual de grandes y resplandecientes, se podría decir que brillaban más. Su cuerpo delgado pero escultural estaba cubierto por un largo vestido rosa, cuya cola a pesar de haberse sentado llegaba a la mesa de los presentes.

Sakura le vio por ultima vez para luego ver a los presentes que permanecían en silencio, ansiosos por alguna razón.

—Tsunade, guardiana del amor, ¿por que has requerido una audiencia con nosotros? —cuestionó Sasuke, con frialdad —. ¿Acaso tus funciones como guardián han fallado y deseas ser ejecutada?

—Mi señor, mí señora —se arrodilló frente a amabas, mantenido su rostro inclinado —. En efecto, he fallado como guardiana, humanos como criaturas se han declarado la guerra, destruyendose poco a poco.

—Esto no es obra de Darknolia —afirmó Sakura, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al llamarlo —. ¿Quien es el causante, Orochimaru?

—Danzō, el rey del fuego.

El semblante de Sakura y Sasuke cambió repentimente, los recuerdo llegaron a sus mentes, abriendo las viejas heridas que aun estaban en sus almas.

—Esta vez no fue influenciado por Estrella Roja. Ella fue la engañada y perdió ante el.

—Una baja necesaria— Sasuke no parecía abatido ni preocupado como Sakura —. Ella le mostró el camino y el simplemente continuó, sin ella.

—Robó su poder y creó un ejército de rebeldes entre humanos y criaturas renegados.

—¿Cual es su objetivo? —preguntó Sasuke. Con su poderoso Sharingan brillando en sus ojos.

—...Destruirte y apoderarse de Sakura-chan.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento el cual fue destruido milésimas de segundos después. Sakura imitó al pelinegro pero para evitar ser herida por los pedazos de metal celestial que salieron disparados en todos lugares.

La ira de Sasuke desconcertó a todos, incluso a la misma Sakura.

Sakura le veía con muchos sentimientos mezclados pero no había tiempo de hablar del pasado y de ellos. Lo importante era frenar a Danzō y a su ejército.

—Danzō. El posee poderes parecidos a los tuyos, Sasuke-teme. Por eso sugiero que mientras descubro cuales son, y a que nos enfrentamos Sakura-chan debe ser escondida.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi poder, Naruto? —cuestionó la diosa con ira.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto —espetó Sasuke fríamente —. Si Danzō te vence y roba tu poder, será capas de destruirme, por eso permanecerás encerrada en tu castillo hasta que Danzō no represente más una amenaza.

Sakura iba a replicar pero fue envuelta en una mano violácea. Sasuke la tenia presa de Susanō, su habilidad protectora y letal.

—Sakura será encerrada en su castillo y será vigilada día y noche por ustedes tres —señaló furioso a los guardianes quienes asintieron —. Tu, Naruto, investiga todo lo que sea posible de ese insecto mientras que tu te quedaras en tu castillo. No podrás salir, estas advertida. Magnolia.

En un fuerte temblor Sasuke desapareció junto a Sakura y la asamblea se volvió un caos.

* * *

Sasuke veía el rostro sereno de Sakura mientras dormía pacíficamente, después de haberla obligado a ir con el la había noqueado, aprovechando su discurso, ahora ella dormía tranquila en su gran cama, rodeaba de lujos y comodidades.

Como se merecía.

—Ahora que te tengo aquí, Sakura. No te dejare ir otra vez.

 _ **Nunca.**_

* * *

 **Taran!**

 **Como les prometí, actualice este maravilloso fanfic, la verdad no esperaba actualizar tan pronto pues lo publique el lunes xD**

 **Pero los fans mandan, así que capitulo uno a la orden.**

 **Este fic lo actualizare todos los días jueves. No les pongo limite de reviews para actualizar, pero si me regalan uno seré feliz.**

 **Nos leemos hasta el próximo jueves!**


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

 **La Flor de la Oscuridad**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo inconsciente que descansaba cómodo en su cama. Las sábanas negras contrastaban con su cabello largo y rosado, y con su suave y blanca piel.

Su garganta se secó cuando la vió girar y observó el vestido que cubría su piel, era casi transparente y podía ver a través de la tela sus largas piernas, ligeramente rellenitas, torneadas, firmes...

Cuando se dió cuenta, ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, acariciando ese par de piernas que tanto le tentaban.

Sakura suspiró y Sasuke se detuvo, vió ese rostro sereno y sintió una calidez reconfortante en el pecho. Sakura llenaba su vacía existencia, irónicamente, aun dormida podía brindarle de ese amor que lo consumía lentamente.

—Sakura...

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos, observando los negros de Sasuke, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su oscuridad, su misterio, su dolor y supo que aun lo amaba.

—Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke se subió encima de Sakura y la beso con prisa, como si la fueran a quitar de su lado otra vez. Los labios de Sasuke recorrían cada rincón de la boca de la diosa, sintiendo la suavidad y el sabor de estos. Sakura correspondía el beso con la misma urgencia de Sasuke, no podía negarse.

Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba quitarse la sensación que habían dejado en su piel, su cuerpo.

Sasuke besaba con más pasión la boca de Sakura, chupando con sus labios el labio inferior de Sakura, acariciando su lengua y sus dientes, comenzando a bajar sus manos por la falda del vestido, subiéndole con urgencia para poder acariciar las piernas de su Diosa.

Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con desesperación, no había más que hacer, moría por hacerla suya, lo deseaba.

Desgarró la ropa de su diosa mientras que ella hacia lo mismo, Sakura se sentó en la cama, desnudando un recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del dios destructor.

Cuando su cuerpo fue desnudado por completo dejó que Sakura colocara su mano en su pene, masturbandolo, haciendo que creciera más y más. Sus bocas no habían dejado de devorarse, el ser un dios no necesitaba respirar, y eso era algo que agradecían en esos momentos.

Sasuke introdujo un dedo en el interior de su hermosa flor, comprobando que estaba lista para recibirlo.

La tumbó en la cama, cayendo el sobre ella y la tomó de las manos, colocándolas sobre su cabeza, separó las piernas de la pelirrosa y las dobló sobre si cuerpo, colocando las rodillas de la diosa casi sobre sus senos.

Volvió a colocar su mano izquierda sobre las de la mujer y la penetró, con fuerza. Ansioso.

Sakura gimió con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor que no creía ya posible. Confusa levantó su vista, tratando de ver sobre su cuerpo unido al de Sasuke, pero el moreno no lo permitió, y comenzó a embestir con fuerza y rapidez, saliendo y entrando, arrancándole gemidos de placer a ambos.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —gimió la diosa extasiada, con su mente cegada por el placer que el dios le brindaba. Sakura quería, en verdad deseaba, acariciar el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero el no lo permitía, la embestía con fuerza, rápido, profundo, haciendo círculos con su pelvis, de ves en cuando acariciando su clítoris con su glande.

Sasuke soltó sus manos y eso le agradeció, pero pronto se arrepintió pues Sasuke la había jalado a la orilla de la cama, mientras el se ponía de pie y la embestía con más fuerza.

Sakura se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza, Sasuke parecía un desquiciado, embestía con fuerza, rápido, lento, duro, profundo.

Sakura gritaba, estrujando las sábanas, bañandolas de sudor.

Por todos los dioses.

No sabia que los dioses podían sudar hasta que sintió su cuerpo húmedo, y algunas gotas de sudor caían sobre su cuerpo, del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke por su parte estaba muriendo. Sakura estaba muy estrecha, húmeda, caliente, su cuerpo le brindaba sensaciones que no había sentido, pero no pudo evitar gruñir con fuerza cuando su bestia interna vió la sangre que salia de la vagina de su flor.

Virgen.

Si los hombres, o dioses, sangraran también para demostrarle que también es, era, virgen.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, embistiendo con más fuerza, dobló más las piernas de Sakura mientras subía el una pierna a la cama, inclinándose un poco mas para penetrarla más profundo.

Sasuke levantó solo un poco su rostro para ver a Sakura, ella parecía disfrutarlo mas que el.

Su rostro estaba encendido, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus labios se abrian cuando gritaba su nombre, cuando gritaba lo rico que se sentía su pene en su interior. Que la penetrara mas fuerte, mas rápido.

Sakura debió ser la diosa de la seducción alguna vez.

—¡Mas! ¡Mas duro! —gemía sin control, succionando su pene con fuerza —. ¡Duro, duro, duro! ¡Onegai Sasuke-kun!

—¡Mierda Sakura! —gimió Sasuke al sentirla auccionarlo con demasiado fuera —. ¡Me estas matando!

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, realmente intento con toda su fuerza deter su instinto y lo apretó con demasiada fuerza arrancando de un sorprendido Sasuke un gemido ensordecedor.

Sasuke perdió el control al igual que su fuerza y creció dentro de ella, estirando sus paredes vaginales. Desgarrandola.

Pero a pesar de pensar que le había dado Sakura gimió con más fuerza, comenzando a apretarlo más fuerte que antes.

—¡Si, así, así! —gimió Sakura cuando Sasuke la había arrojado al piso, colocando la mitad de su cuerpo superior en este y la inferior en la cama, subiéndose el en esta mientras la embestía con más fuerza.

Los músculos le dolían, su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero el orgasmo aún no llegaba.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura mientras se sentaba en la cama y la embestía con más fuerza, pero cansado se dejó caer en la cama.

Sakura colocó sus manos en el pecho del moreno y comenzó a cabalgarlo con fuerza, sintiendo mas profunda la penetración.

Sakura saltaba sobre los muslos de Sasuke, sintiendo como el comenzaba a embestir también.

Sasuke sentía que se correría en cualquier momento, y Sakura sentía lo mismo pues el pene de Sasuke crecía y crecía cada vez más, evitando en momentos que pudiera salir de ella.

—¡Sakura!

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Y el orgasmo barrió por completo sus cuerpos, derribando los muros que existían entre ellos, debilitando sus cuerpos, sus corazones y sus almas.

Sasuke sintió que su pene aun eyaculaba sin control dentro de Sakura y no pudo evitar gemir junto a ella. Extasiado.

—Mía, solo mía —demandó Sasuke, aun recuperando la respiración.

—Si, Sasuke-kun, solo tuya.

Y ambos se besaron de nuevo.

* * *

 **Corto, lo se pero el trabajo no me dejó hacer un buen capitulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, un review me haría feliz.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
